zim and gir's big brother day
by tincan
Summary: Zim in his case, is having a big brother day and he wants to appear normal so who does he bring.... Gir


On a dry Friday morning, Zim was telling Gir to hurry into his human disguise.  
Yesterday, as Zim recalled, Mrs. Bitters had said Friday would be little brother/sister Day, so you better bring a sibling or you will be Doomed to humiliation.

So since Zim didn't have a brother, Gir would have to do. "I'm ready," squealed Gir as He waved his arms to an imaginary figure. Heading towards the bus, Zim had to literally drag Gir into the bus and sit him right next to him.

While the time passed, they sat there quietly waiting for the bus to release them.  
Once the bus was at skool, they were dismissed to get off the bus and go to Zim's classroom.

Once in class, Zim saw that each desk now had an extra one right next to each other, and the table next to Mrs. Bitters had paper and crayons on it. Since half the class was already in their seats, Zim and Gir sat down.

After awhile, everybody had to introduce their siblings. After Mrs. Bitters said this, Zim ran to the front of the class, with Gir holding his hand. Letting go of Gir's hand, Zim then quickly said, "This is my brother and I love him with all my heart," as he put his hands over his heart.

Gir then started to giggle and wave to the class, only a couple of the students waved back. Dib quickly jumped out of his seat and pointed to Gir, while Gaz just sat their ignoring him as she punched the buttons of her game slave 2.

Dib then cried out, "That's not Zim's brother, that's his robot!" "Stupid Dib, Gir is as normal as any other human being," added Zim as he showed his teeth.  
As Zim and Dib argued about Gir being a real human, Gir then spotted the crayons and selfishly grabbed them and ran over to his desk to draw.

Mrs. Bitters finally got the 2 students to settle down, When zim was heading back to his desk, He send an "evil" look towards Dib's direction.  
Settling back into his chair, Dib looked Gaz's way, but wished he didn't when she punched him on his nose, causing it to bleed.

Looking over all the terrible students Mrs. Bitters grumbled, "Today instead of our doomed schedules, you will have to do activities with your Dumbfounded siblings"  
"What is the mean of this?" yelled Zim, "shut-up Zim, nobody is talking to you," screamed a kid in the back.

Zim then turned in his seat and was about to yell at the kid that said that when he noticed that Gir was drawling a picture of the base with Himself, Zim, and a pig. Doing a silent scream, Zim yanked the picture out of Gir's hands and stuffed it in his Pak. Almost to tears, Gir said, "Why you take that."

"I will explain later, sighed Zim." If you are going to draw, next time makes us look like everybody else" whispered Zim in his Irken tongue.

When the Bell finally rang, after all the boring activates from the use of paste, Zim and his brother of the day went to the lunch line. Luckily for Gir, it was burrito day, so Gir was going extra hyper and Zim had to keep settling him down. Since all the kids had a younger kid with them, all the tables were full, except for Dib and gaz's table.

Sighing, they headed towards his table. "Hi!" Gir said as he sat across from Dib and Gaz.  
"Well what brings this joyful vist?" questioned Dib with a hint of sarcasm.

"All the tables are full," grumbled Zim. Eating lunch was easier with Gir, because He helped Zim clear his plate. gaz stared at Gir as he kept stuffing his face, "wow! He must be pretty hungry" gaz mumbled as she stared back down at her game slave.

Finally lunch was over; I can't wait till this day is over thought zim. Zim sat under the shade of a tree and watched with interest as Gir Ran about playing on the equipment.  
Dozing off into thought, Zim had not noticed the Dib heading over towards Gir.  
"hey you, tell everybody that your zim's robot in disguise."

Gir just stared at him blankly as Dib started to argue about Him have blushish glowing eyes. As Zim heard the Annoying attempt of Dib trying to show everybody that he was an alien, Zim stared Wide eyed as Dib managed to pull off Gir's disguised head. "SEE I TOLD YOU,I TOLD YOU HE WAS A ROBOT SO THAT PROVES ZIM'S AN ALIEN!" screamed Dib

Panicking, Zim ran over to the group of kids and started to explain how Gir was Normal, he was just wearing a mask to cover him deformed face. Some of the kids believed him and just walked off, while others stayed around and tried to get a better understanding. While the argument went on, Gir was still standing there looking at Zim.

He could not help but feel a tad bit sad, If he had stayed Closer to Zim, He would never of got his master in this situation. The bell rang, telling everybody that 3 more Classes were needed till school was out for the week. Somehow, the students that had witnessed the incident long forgotten it as they were hurriedly trying not to be late for their class.

For the rest of the school day till they let everybody leave Gir would just walk slowly alongside Zim and he would not skip or hum like he usually did. "Gir, are you ok?" asked Zim, Gir didn't respond, this then made Zim turn around and see that Gir had started to cry.

Since the school day was over and no one was around, Zim went over and picked up his robot "brother" and started to talk softly to him.  
This started to calm Him down, and Zim explained that he was not mad at him. "Gir, don't ever listen to that stink of a human named Dib," stated Zim, "and don't ever get upset about something you didn't do." Putting Gir down when they got closer to their house, Gir started reach up for Zim's hand.

Gir was still a bit sad, and he was looking for the comfort in his master's hand. Normally, Zim would not allow Gir to hold his hand so often, but since he felt bad for Gir, he made an exception.

When they were inside, Gir ran to the T.V and started to watch and doodle at the same time. Seeing Gir drawling reminded Zim of Gir's picture in his Pak. Heading down to the base, Zim pulled out the picture and he had to emit, it was a rather good drawling. So the rest of the day, Zim and Gir Watched T.V, talked about Zim's plan to concur earth, and much more….. 


End file.
